Juni Anker-Hansen
)-(1960)}} år)26. april oppgis som Junis fødselsdato i Pelles almanakk i episode 106, sesong 29. Denne datoen oppgis også som Junis fødselsdato i episode 126, sesong 30, sammen med de andre Anker-Hansen-søsknenes fødselsdatoer. Junis 50-årsdag ble imidlertid vist på TV 21. januar 2013. |bosted= Bo og rehabiliteringssenter |yrke= Styreleder i Anker-Hansen konsernet (1998-2000, 2008-2010, 2015-) |tidyrke= Administrerende direktør på Hotel Cæsar (2014, 2015) Økonomisjef i Anker-Hansen konsernet (?-2000, 2007-2008, 2011, 2012) Konsernsjef i Anker-Hansen konsernet (2001-2002, 2003-2004, 2005, 2006-2007, 2009-2010, 2011) Forfatter (2011) Ansvarlig for utbyggingen av Fugleholmen Eco Retreat (2011) Handels- og næringsminister (2004-2005) Statssekretær (2004) Hotellsjef på Hotel Cæsar (2001, 2002) Resepsjonist på Hotel Cæsar (2000) |arbeidsplass= Hotel Cæsar |mor= Dagny Dallimore |far= Georg Anker-Hansen |fostermor= Ingeborg Anker-Hansen |halvsøsken= Jens August Anker-Hansen Eddie Holte Charlotte Anker-Hansen Iversen Storm Liland Anker-Hansen Rose Dallimore |barn= Albert Lunde Victoria Lunde |barnebarn= Sol Lillevik Måne Lillevik |partner= |tidpartnere=Ragnar Lunde (?-1999, 2000, 2002) Arne Marcussen (2001) Christian Borchman (2004-2005) Magnus Falsen (2006-2007) Viggo Hauge (2008-2009) Lasse Johansen (2011) Arnfinn Lycke (2011-2012) Gabriel Munthe (2015) |elsker= |tidelskere= Rolv Espevoll (1998, 1999) Harald Hildring (?, 1999, 2000) Scott Wallace (2005) |enkeltforhold=Ove Herman Øire (2015) |sesonger= 1-20, 21-27, 27-29, 30- |år= 1998-2005, 2006-2010, 2010-2013, 2013- |skuespiller= Anette Hoff |død = }} thumb|276px|Juni som liten Før serien Da Georg og Ingeborg giftet seg, forsøkte de fort å få en arving til verden, noe som viste seg å være vanskeligere enn antatt. Det gikk så langt at de oppsøkte lege, og fikk vite at Ingeborg ikke kunne bære frem et barn. Georg hadde på denne tiden et godt øye til hushjelpen Dagny, en purung jente fra arbeiderklassen, som lignet på Ingeborg. Dagny lot seg overtale til å bære frem Georgs barn i all hemmelighet, for deretter å overlevere dette barnet til Georg og Ingeborg som deres førstefødte. Kun Astrid, Georg, Ingeborg og doktor Zetliz visste om omstendighetene rundt barnets biologiske aner, en hemmelighet som skulle forbli i familien i nesten femti år. Juni kom til verden i 1960, og omverdenen tok piken for å være Georg og Ingeborg Anker-Hansens førstefødte. Georg hadde forventet seg en gutt, en arving til dynastiet han, sammen med sin mor Astrid, hadde bygget opp. Skuffelsen ble således stor da han kom til fødestuen og så at Dagny hadde født ham en pike. Det var i denne skuffelsen Juni vokste opp. Dagny fikk rollen som Junis barnepike, og kunne dermed også være en normal del av Junis hverdag, men båndene mellom Juni og Dagny ble etter hvert sterke, så Ingeborg følte seg overflødig. Astrid tok grep, ga Dagny en sjekk og hjalp henne med å flytte til Australia, for deretter å avtale at hun aldri mer skulle oppsøke familien. Lille Juni mistet dermed kvinnen som stod henne næmest som barn, hun hadde en far som aldri var til stede, og som begravet seg i arbeid. Selv om Ingeborg var der som en skygge i alt hun foretok seg, var det aldri tvil i Junis tanker: hun ville følge i farens fotspor for på den måten å gjøre ham til lags. Elleve år gammel ble hun storesøster for første gang, og Julie så dagens lys. At faren behandlet Julie med stor interesse og nysgjerrighet irriterte Juni, og hun begynte for første gang å virkelig føle på sjalusien og usikkerheten som skulle gnage henne resten av livet, i forholdet til faren og de han overøste med varme og omtanke. Gøyere var det da Jens August kom til verden. Juni var femten år, og selv om Jens August fikk alt han pekte på, var hun selv med på å skjemme ham bort, og å passe ham. Tenårene var for alvor i gang, og etter endt russetid i 1979 dro Juni til Bergen for å studere økonomi på Handelshøyskolen. Det var her hun ble kjent med Toril Hammerfest og hennes kjæreste Ragnar Lunde, og Juni kunne ikke noe for at hun etter hvert falt hodestups for venninnens kjæreste. Juni tok med Ragnar til Fugleholmen, hvor hun forførte ham, og han var utro mot Toril. Denne utroskapen førte til at Juni ble gravid. Da Juni fortalte Ragnar om graviditeten, valgte Ragnar å stå ved Junis side - og gjorde det slutt med en fortvilet Toril, som straks brøt vennskapet med Juni. Han fridde til Juni, og Juni tok med Ragnar hjem til familien på Ankersæteren. Georg reagerte straks med at Ragnar ikke var god nok for Juni. Ingeborg derimot så at Juni virkelig elsket Ragnar, og da Juni også fortalte at hun var gravid, og aktet å ta dette valget uansett hva faren sa, innså Georg at datteren faktisk ba ham velge mellom å godta hennes valg, eller miste henne. Georg tok Ragnar inn i varmen, og da han var ferdig med sin utdannelse, ansatte Georg ham som hotellsjef på Hotel Cæsar. Juni fødte først sønnen Albert i 1981, og deretter datteren Victoria i 1982, før hun gjorde seg endelig ferdig med studiene, og tok seg jobb i konsernledelsen på Hotel Cæsar som økonomisjef. På denne måten var både Ragnar og hun selv inne i toppsjiktet, og kunne stå i kulissene og være rede til å overta den dagen Georg selv skulle kaste inn håndkleet. Hun så aldri på Julie og Jens August som direkte konkurrenter i konsernlederstillingen, selv om Georg alltid holdt muligheten åpen for at Jens August en dag skulle fatte interesse. Ventingen på farens anerkjennelse ble i drøyeste laget for Juni, og ekteskapet med Ragnar ble kjølig allerede på slutten av 80-tallet. Livet var slett ingen dans på roser, og Juni begravet seg i arbeid og veldedige prosjekter, samtidig som hun fikk en ny venn: alkoholen. Det trøblete forholdet til Ragnar førte til at hun drunket sorgene i alkohol - gjerne på dagtid. I serien Helt i starten av serien blir Juni og Ragnar introdusert for den nye konsernassistenten Rolv Espevoll, ansatt av Georg. Juni frykter at hennes store drøm om å overta konsernet er i stor grad truet av Rolv. Skuffelsen over faren og forholdet til Ragnar fører til at hennes alkoholproblem forverres. En dag Juni er hjemme fra jobben fordi hun er fyllesyk, kommer Rolv innom med noen papirer. De kysser, og innleder etter hvert et forhold bak Ragnars rygg. Forholdet blir til slutt avslørt av Junis farmor Astrid Anker-Hansen, som ber dem avslutte det. Siden oppdager også Ragnar forholdet. Under farens bryllup skaper Juni stor skandale ved at hun og brudens bror Svein Krogstad drikker seg fulle og danser rundt sammen. Victoria og Albert blir så skamfulle at de i en periode ikke vil gå på skolen. Dette, og en senere fyllekjøring som også skaper skandale, fører til at familien tvinger Juni på avrusning. left|thumb|Juni på [[Fjellbekk. Foto: TV2]] Juni blir etter dette lagt inn på Fjellbekk behandlingssenter, hvor Juni møter terapeutene Terje Ryen og Linn Fylke. I de første terapitimene med Terje nekter Juni å innrømme at hun har et alkoholproblem, men etterhvert klarer hun å forstå det selv. Linn og Terje er et par, og Linn utvikler stor sjalusi overfor Juni når det kommer til henne og Terje. Hun begynner å selge alkohol til Juni, og får sparken når dette til slutt kommer fram. [[Bilde:Linnfylke.jpg|thumb|Den psykopatiske Linn Fylke knebler Juni. Foto: TV2]]Juni blir senere utskrevet og kommer hjem til nyheten om at Ragnar har vært utro med Toril. Dette blir en tung periode for Juni når hun både opplever å bli separert fra Ragnar, og faren noen måneder senere dør av kreft. Senere får hun tilsendt anonyme brev med alkohol vedlagt. Det viser seg at Linn har rømt fra psykiatrisk avdeling, og er ute etter hevn etter at Juni fikk henne sparket fra Fjellbekk. Linn dukker senere opp og holder Juni som gissel på kontoret. Etter et par dager blir Linn tatt av politiet, men hun greier nok en gang å rømme fra psykiatrisk avdeling. Denne gangen kidnapper hun Victora, som blir holdt fanget i et halvt år. Juni ble senere også tatt, men begge blir til slutt funnet og befridd. Etter dette drar familien Lunde til Florida en periode for å komme seg etter kidnappingen. Når de kommer hjem, venter Ragnar på dem. Han er fremdeles forelsket i Juni, og ønsker en ny sjanse med henne. Juni på sin side er ikke interessert da de er separert og ingen av barna bor hjemme lenger. Hun innleder et forhold til Arne Marcussen, og Ragnar tar etter dette ut skillsmisse. Juni og Arne forlover seg, men forlovelsen blir brutt da det viser seg at Arne og Julie har et seksuelt forhold bak Junis rygg. Senere kjøper Juni tilbake barnehjemmet Ankerseteren. Ragnar hjelper henne å flytte inn, og under innflytningen oppstår det romantiske følelser. De ligger sammen under innflytningsfesten, og dagen etter reiser de til Paris for å gifte seg igjen. De lever lykkelige sammen, helt til Ragnars ekskjæreste Bitten dukker opp hos dem. Hun har med seg to små barn som hun hevder er Ragnars. Det skal vise seg at barna i virkeligheten er Alberts, etter at Bitten tok jomfrudommen til Albert for noen år siden. Ting forbedrer seg mellom Juni og Ragnar etter dette, helt til hun finner ut at Ragnar lå sammen med Bitten. På maskeradeballet prøver Ragnar å gjøre det godt igjen, ved å ta på seg en maske og be henne opp på dans. Etter dansen gir Ragnar seg til kjenne. Dette gjør Juni rasende. Hun klapper til ham og løper opp til kontorlandskapene, der hun setter seg ned og drikker. thumb|260px|Juni sprekker på [[maskeradeballet.]]Etter maskeradeballet er hun dermed i full gang igjen med drikkingen, men for å ikke gjenta den sørgelige alkoholhistorien, ringer Juni Fjellbekk og ber om å bli lagt inn. Ragnar får seg ny jobb i Baltikum og flytter dit. Etterhvert dukker den svenske økokrimansatte Thomas Lauters opp og innleder et forhold til Junis datter Victoria. Det tar ganske lang tid før Juni endelig aksepterer deres forhold. Senere dukker Thomas sin datter, Cilla Lauters, opp på Ankerseteren. Hun får raskt et hatefullt forhold til Victoria, og er innstilt på at Victoria må dø. Hun later som om hun vil skvære opp med Victoria og de to og Thomas drar på båttur, hvor Cilla dytter Victoria ut av båten, som kun et par minutter senere eksploderer.Det går en stund før Juni og Sue-Astrid finner ut at den russiske mafiaen, med Boris Kirskin i spissen, står bak båteksplosjonen. Fra da av utvikler Juni et enormt hat mot Boris - han var jo ikke langt unna å ta livet av hennes eneste datter. Hun leverer en video av Boris som innrømmer alt for Sue-Astrid til politiet, og får ham sperret inne. Statsråd Christian Borchman tilbyr Juni jobb som hans statssekretær etter dette. Juni takker ja, og det tar ikke lang tid før de utvikler et forhold. Det viser seg at han også er alkoholiker, og Juni bestemmer seg for å hjelpe ham med å bli kvitt problemene. Hun innleder også et forhold med Scott Wallace. Etter dette begynner Juni å drikke igjen, sammen med Christian, og sammen planlegger de OL på Ekeberg i fylla. En dag tar de med seg Eva sin datter Jenny Augusta ut på tur mens de er fulle, og det ender med at Jenny havner på sykehus etter et uhell med barnevogna. Hendelsen fører til at begge bestemmer seg for å tørrlegge seg. thumb|Juni faller fremover etter å ha [[Bilulykken til Juni|krasjet. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Juni våkner.png|thumb|Juni våkner fra koma. Foto: TV 2]] En gang Christian kommer hjem, oppdager han en spritflaske gjemt i en blomsterpotte i gangen (som Oscar hadde gjemt der på ordre fra Scott tidligere). Han tror Juni har begynt å drikke igjen, og dette gjør Juni rasende. Hun setter seg i bilen og kjører vekk. Under bilturen tror hun at hun ser Julie på veien, og blir så overrasket at hun kjører inn i en varebil. Juni blir lagt i koma etter ulykken. Mens hun ligger i koma blir det konstantert at Juni er gravid, og både Scott og Christian kan være faren. Barnet blir aldri båret fram. Når hun våkner, har hun fått et hukommelsestap og husker ingenting fra de siste årene. Hun sliter med å få tilbake hukommelsen, men når hun oppsøker en spirituell munk, kommer minnene tilbake. Hun blir helt frisk, og innleder et forhold til den mektige losje-lederen Magnus Falsen fra Vox Populi. Etter en stund ble Magnus truet på livet av Vox Populi, og måtte lure Juni til å tro at han var utro, slik at han kunne gå i dekning uten å sette hennes liv i fare. Planen fungerer, og Magnus er ute av Junis liv. Senere vender imidlertid Magnus tilbake, etter at lederen for losjen på verdensbasis, Blake Kennedy, blir arrestert. Juni tror ikke på Magnus' historie, men er etter en stund villig til å ta han tilbake. Forholdet fungerer fint i en periode, men så dukker Louise Fassbinder opp, en gammel barndomsvenn av Magnus, og hun har også vært hemmelig forelsket i han lenge. Hun prøver å stjele Magnus fra Juni, og det hele ender med at forholdet mellom Juni og Magnus tar slutt fordi Juni mener hun ikke kan stole på ham. Magnus reiser sin kos når det blir kjent at Virtual Window har en grunnleggende feil som gjør at "vinduene" snart brenner opp, og at losjen kjøpte aksjene. thumb|Juni blir intervjuet av TV utenfor [[Black Diamond Oslo før åpningen. Foto: TV 2]] Juni innleder en stund etter dette et forhold til Viggo Hauge. I starten var det mye styr frem og tilbake, Juni var blant annet redd for at familien ikke ville synes at han var "fin" nok, men til slutt ble de sammen. Senere giftet Viggo seg med Julie for å hjelpe Julie med å adoptere et barn. Først var Juni veldig negativ til saken og mente det var lovbrudd, så ble hun positiv, så ble hun sjalu, så ble hun positiv igjen. Da Jens August bestemte seg for å satse på Det Gylne Triangel, måtte Juni arbeide mot broren. Hun vant til slutt, og konsernet beholder Hotel Cæsar slik det alltids har vært. Jens August ble etter arbeidet med Det Gylne Triangel og OL i Oslo mye omtalt i media, spesielt i forbindelse med at han kjøpte OL-stemmer av President Brown. Juni ser at Jens August er sliten og utbrent, og når dette går ut over konsernets rykte, sørger hun for at styret sparker Jens August og hun får stillingen som konsernsjef. [[Fil:Ankerseteren husnummer.png|thumb|Juni drar til Paris. Foto: TV2]] Senere kommer Victoria tilbake til Norge. Hun har i likhet med moren utviklet alkoholproblemer, og trenger Junis hjelp. I starten greier ikke Victoria å fortelle dette til moren, og begynner å drikke. Victoria havner i en bilulykke med Cecilie Dahr Hove i beruset tilstand, men de klarer seg. Viggo skjønner at Victoria har et alkoholproblem, men Victoria insisterer på å fortelle det til Juni selv. Hun greier det fremdeles ikke, men Juni finner ut av det når Victoria dukker opp full på et møte. Ragnar kommer også på besøk til Norge på denne tiden, og hjelper Victoria med å innse at hun har et problem. Han tar henne med til et behandlingshjem i Brussel, og Juni og Viggo er igjen alene på Ankerseteren. Viggo begynner å lengte etter havet, og bestemmer seg for å reise en tur på sjøen. Juni ønsker ikke å forlate Oslo, og det ender med at Viggo reiser alene. Etter dette velger Juni å dra til Paris for å besøke Julie i en periode. thumb|[[Dagny Dallimore|Dagny viser Juni fødselsattesten som beviser at Dagny er Junis mor. Foto: TV 2]] thumb|Juni blir reddet ut fra [[brannen på Ankerseteren av Pelle Krogstad. Foto: TV 2]] Kort tid senere dukker Dagny opp på hotellet. Juni blir glad for dette, og inviterer Dagny til å flytte inn hos henne. Da Tore, en tidligere klassekamerat av Julie med rusproblemer, dukker opp hos Juni for å sove i kjelleren, tilbyr Dagny ham å få overnatte. Dette inspirerer Juni til å kjøpe et hus på Vindern slik at narkomane har et sted å sove. De kaller huset Ingeborgs hus, etter Junis antatte mor Ingeborg. Juni vet ikke om at Dagny er hennes mor, og Astrid kommer Dagny i forkjøpet med å fortelle sannheten. Astrid forteller imidlertid en vridd fremstilling av sannheten. Dagny viser derimot fødselsattesten som ligger gjemt i Ankerseteren, og Juni tror på henne. Dagny forteller Juni om sin halvsøster Rose, ei jente som sliter for tiden. Når Astrid dør velger Juni å reise til Australia for å finne sin halvsøster. Hun greier ikke å finne henne, men bruker tiden på å skrive en krimbok. Når Juni finner ut om Ragnhild Røed, Astrids ukjente datter og Dagnys halvsøster, kommer hun hjem igjen. Hun arrangerer en middag for å bli bedre kjent med Ragnhild, men under midddagen bryter det ut en brann på Ankerseteren. Dagny og Ragnhild dør i denne brannen. thumb|Juni sammen med [[Arnfinn Lycke|Arnfinn i leiligheten sin. Foto: TV 2]] thumb|Juni møter i 2011 Lasse Johansen, eller [[Henrik Pedersen. Foto: TV 2]] Ragnhild var gift med Arnfinn Lycke, en rik forretningsmann som har gjort det stort innenfor fiske. Han arver Ragnhilds 17% av aksjene i konsernet, og bestemmer seg for å ta del i virksomheten. Han finner raskt tonen med Juni, og oppfordrer henne til å kjøpe naboleiligheten hans ettersom hun er hjemløs etter brannen. Etterhvert tar han mot til seg og forteller om sine følelser for henne, men Juni ser kun på ham som en venn. Hun finner senere ut at hun selv har følelser for ham, men da er det for sent: Arnfinn er nå i et forhold med Cathrine Hove. Mens hun var i Australia skrev Juni en kriminalroman, og Arnfinn overtaler henne til å levere den inn til et forlag, noe hun gjør. Forlaget ønsker ikke å utgi den; istedet vil de heller at hun skal skrive en ny bok litt nærmere sitt egentlige liv, en selvbiografi. Samme år innleder hun et forhold til Lasse Johansen. Det viser seg at han er en luksusprostituert hyrt inn av Cathrine for å sverte Juni i pressen. Det funker, og Juni må fratre sin stilling som konsernsjef og bli økonomisjef. Arnfinn og Juni finner senere ut at Cathrine sto bak dette, og Arnfinn gjør det slutt med Cathrine for å innlede et forhold med Juni. thumb|Juni og [[Arnfinn Lycke|Arnfinn under Arnfinns første hjerteflimmeranfall. Foto: TV 2]] Senere får Arnfinn et hjerteflimmeranfall foran Juni, og legges inn på sykehus. Mot Junis vilje reiser han til Danmark for å la seg operere. Han flytter inn til Juni, men det varer ikke lenge før barnebarna Sol og Måne kommer til Juni og vil bo hos henne. Arnfinn ønsker mer privatliv med Juni, og får overtalt Juni til å la Sol og Måne flytte inn hos Tom i Arnfinns gamle leilighet. Når Juni finner ut at Sol og Tom har innledet et forhold får de ikke bo der lenger, men Juni godtar dette når Sol reiser til Goa og Måne blir hos Tom. Senere blir det klart at konsernet ikke har nok midler til både byen i byen og hjertesenteret til Arnfinn. Juni ønsker å samle familien, og stemmer ned Hjertesenteret. Arnfinn blir så skuffet at han gjør det slutt med Juni. Junis avgjørelse gjør at Tom, som jobbet med hjertesenteret, står uten jobb og velger å reise til Afghanistan. Han blir der skutt og drept, og Arnfinn legger skylden på Juni. I oktober 2012 forlater Juni Oslo helt plutselig. Hun vil heller ikke fortelle familien hvorfor hun drar. Hun kommer tilbake et par måneder senere når konsernet er i økonomisk krise. Hotellet går konkurs, men blir kjøpt opp av Anish Singh. Hun greier å få i stand en avtale med ham, og ansetter Eva som administrerende direktør. Det viser seg at Juni har fått Parkinsons syndrom, og reiser en periode til Sveits hvor hun får behandling mot sykdommen. Hun dukker opp i anledning 50-års dagen sin, men reiser så tilbake til Sveits. I september 2013 vender Juni tilbake til Oslo og Hotel Cæsar, helt frisk fra Parkinsons syndrom. Juni vil ta makten tilbake, og ønsker ikke at Hotel Cæsar skal fusjonere med Norsk Bondeheim, som er Evas store visjon. Hun inngår derfor en avtale om lån av penger av Jens August for å kjøpe seg inn igjen i hotellet, mot at hun støtter hans prosjekt Anker Island. Etter en stund fører et gammelt familiebilde til at en hittil ukjent sønn av Georg, Edvin, blir kjent for familien. En mann som ser ut til å kunne være det nye familiemedlemmet, er ikke interessert i å ha noe med Anker-Hansens å gjøre. Han leverer derfor anonymt en hårlokk og nøkkel som stammer fra Georg, til familien. Nøkkelen viser seg å lede til et kart, som igjen viser seg å føre til en safe med et VHS-opptak nedgravd på Ankerseteren. I videoen forteller Georg at han har gjemt unna en formue som de seks barna må samarbeide for å få tilgang til. Når Junis, Julies, Jens Augusts, Charlottes og Storms deler av koden til bankkontoen i Sveits alle har blitt løst, innser Juni at de også trenger den ukjente halvbrorens del av koden, og hun setter dermed i gang å lete etter ham. Etter å ha mimret om den observante "gamle-Gerda" på Fugleholmen sammen med noen venninner, drar hun nettopp dit og besøker henne i håp om å få vite noe om gutten på bildet. Gerda kjenner hele historien, og forteller henne at halvbroren er et resultat av en affære mellom Junis far, Georg, og Evas mor, Helene Rosenkrantz, som nå lever under falsk identitet som Edith Holte. Juni oppsøker Edvin, men han er stadig ikke interessert i å ha noe å gjøre med Anker-Hansen-familien. Juni donerer så en betydelig pengesum til Gatehjemmet som han driver, og først da oppnår hun kontakt med ham. Han aner at koden kan befinne seg i hans gamle konfirmasjonsbibel han fikk fra faren. Juni ser i den mens Edvin er borte, finner ledetråden, og finner til slutt ut at hele koden er gjemt i trappen i lobbyen på Cæsar. Senere drar hun til Sveits og henter ut sin del og Edvins del som er på 300 millioner hver. Kort tid senere returnerer hun til Norge, og sørger for at aksjene til konsernet blir lagt ut på salg i åpent marked. Dermed greier hun å kjøpe opp 25% av aksjene, og forteller Jens August at hun ikke lenger støtter Anker Island. Jens August forlater hotellet etter dette (han blir egentlig presset ut og forsøkt drept av mannen som kaller seg Edvin, men dette vet ikke Juni og familien noe om.) Siden Eva ønsker å bruke mer tid på datteren, blir Juni administrerende direktør. Hun legger fram en ny strategi for hotellets videre utvikling, et dokument Edvin leser etter å ha hacket seg inn på styreserveren. Deretter presenterer han de samme ideene for Juni som sine egne. Juni tror at Edvin og hun deler samme verdier og tanker, og Edvin blir finansdirektør. [[Fil:Mohn-debatt.png|thumb|Juni (lengst t.h.) i TV-debatt med Rasmus Mohn. Foto: TV 2]] Senere begynner Edvin et spill for å splitte Eva og Juni. Han lurer Juni til å tro at Eva er utbrent, og Eva blir så fornærmet at hun tar ut sykemelding. Etter dette havner hun i en ordkonflikt med Rasmus Mohn, Norges selverklærte hotellkonge. For å få innspill til sitt nye prosjekt Grobyen kontakter hun en Darren Andersen i England, og reiser til England i en uke. Egentlig er det Edvin som manipulerer henne til å dra, og samtidig sørger han for å sende Eva til Paris på en hotellkonferranse. Han begynner omstrukturering på hotellet mens både Juni og Eva er borte. Edvin fortsetter så manipuleringen, og får til slutt flyttet inn i toppetasjen mens Eva og Jenny må flytte ut. Jenny har lenge visst at Edvin ikke er til å stole på, og Eva har også fått øynene opp for at Edvin kan være en bedrager. Hun lufter dette for Juni, men hun nekter å høre på Eva. [[Fil:Grobyen_i_styret.png|thumb|right| Juni presenterer Grobyen for styret, men klarer ikke skape entusiasme for prosjektet. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Juni_sjokkert.png|thumb|right| Et svart øyeblikk: Juni forstår endelig hvilken fryktelig tabbe det var å stole på Edvin. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Edvins_bok.png|thumb|left|Eva bringer Juni "Edvins" avslørende notisbok. Foto: TV2]] I mellomtiden fortsetter Groby-prosjektet. Det viser seg at Rasmus Mohn også forsøker å kjøpe tomten, og Juni innser at de må legge inn et motbud snarest. Kun Juni og Edvin stemmer for å legge inn bud, så Edvin tar opp et privat lån for å kjøpe tomten. Edvin greier også å få Mohn til å selge sine nabotomter ved hjelp av skittent spill. Juni vet ikke om Edvins metoder, men bruker tomtekjøpet til å vinne over styret med Groby-prosjektet. Dessverre for Juni nekter Edvin å skrive under på kontrakten som overfører tomtene til konsernet, og Juni innser omsider at Edvin driver sitt eget spill og ikke er til å stole på. Dagen etter ber hun Eva om tilgivelse og ber om hjelp til å etterforske Edvin, men Eva vil ikke hjelpe, siden hun føler seg sveket fordi Juni ikke hadde tillit til henne tidligere. Juni oppsøker Harshad Kapoor, en mann Eva har et godt øye til, og ber ham om hjelp til å overtale Eva. Det greier han, og Eva viser henne en notatbok hun fant på Furulund sykehjem, der Edvin jobbet før. Boka er full av notater om Rosenkrantz og Anker-Hansen-familiene, info han har fått fra Eva og fra den demente Edith Holte ved å utgi seg for å være hennes sønn. Juni oppsøker Gatehjemmet, og finner flere cver med ulike identiteter. Ved hjelp av Harshads fetter finner de "Edvins" rette navn - Erik Askeland. [[Fil:Juni_finner_DNA.png|thumb|Juni må gjøre noe så ukarakteristisk som å rote gjennom en søppelcontainer, men så finner hun også DNA-beviset som kan felle bedrageren "Edvin". Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Erik_truer.png|thumb|left|Erik truer Eva (t.v.) og Juni (t.h) med inkriminerende lydopptak han har av dem. Foto: TV 2]] Etter dette innser de at DNA-prøven som viser at han er i familie med både Juni og Eva, må ha vært forfalsket. De innser at de trenger flere bevis for å kontakte politiet, og bestemmer seg for å gjennomføre en ny DNA-prøve. Juni roter gjennom søppelcontaineren med søppel fra toppetasjen, og finner en tannbørste som tilhører Erik. Prøvene tester de mot sitt eget DNA, og de nye prøvene beviser at Erik ikke er i slekt med de to. Eva vil gå til politiet, men Juni vil ha flere bevis. De kontakter Jens Augusts advokat, uten å vite at han nå er kjøpt og betalt av Erik, som dermed finner ut at de har gjennomført en ny DNA-prøve. Han finner frem lydopptak han gjorde av Juni og Eva som beviser at de var klar over forsikringssvindelen Jens August planla i forbindelse med Anker Island. Han truer med å gå til politiet med lydopptakene hvis de går til politiet med DNA-prøvene. Han forlanger også å overta Juni sin stilling som administrerende direktør, noe hun godtar. [[Fil:Juni_skutt.png|thumb|Eva mente å skyte Erik, men traff isteden Juni. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Edvin_anmeldt.png|thumb|Juni og Eva anmelder "Edvin" til politiet. (Foto: TV2)]] [[Fil:Bitten_omfavner_Juni.png|thumb|left|Bitten (t.v.) blir overlykkelig når Juni for første gang tar imot råd fra henne. (Foto: TV2)]] [[Fil:Pressekonferanse.png|thumb|Juni (lengst t.h.) og Eva prøver å avsløre "Edvin" på en pressekonferanse. (Foto: TV2)]] Senere finner Juni ut at Erik truer Eva med å skade Jenny. Truslene får det til å bikke over for Eva, som finner fram en revolver som tilhørte Jens August. Hun lurer til seg et nøkkelkort og tar heisen opp. Dessverre skyter hun ved en feiltakelse Juni selv, som kom for å stoppe Eva. Skuddet streifer tinningen til Juni, som faller på gulvet. Mens Eva hjelper Juni, kommer Erik opp og tar revolveren til Eva. Nå har han nok et pressmiddel mot dem, men Juni og Eva fortsetter å samle beviser bak hans rygg. Sammen med Harshad finner de ut at Ediths dødsårsak var oksygenmangel, og innser at Erik kvalte Edith til døde. Erik finner ut at de tre fortsetter å finne beviser mot ham. Han planter GPS-sporing på bilene deres, og truer eventuelle vitner til taushet. Siden de ikke får hjelp fra folk han har jobbet med, må de bare gå til politiet med det de har. Erik blir innkalt til avhør, men blir ikke arrestert. Isteden gir han et avisaintervju der han framstiller Eva og Juni som kalde og kyniske mennesker som ikke vil unne ham arven hans. På råd fra Bitten stiller Juni opp i et intervju der hun skal prøve å framstå jordnær, men journalisten vrenger på alt hun sier. Senere innkaller de til pressekonferranse hvor de forteller sannheten, men må bryte når forsikringssvindelen kommer opp, opplagt plantet i media av Erik. Eva og Harshad greier å oppspore den virkelige Edvin, og kort tid senere blir Erik skutt av Edvin etter at Erik kidnappet Jenny i et forsøk på å komme seg unna. [[Fil:Gabriel_klemmer_Juni.png|thumb|Gabriel trøster Juni (t.v.) etter Arnfinns sannsynlige død. Foto: TV2]] Etter dette blir Juni nok en gang administrerende direktør på hotellet. Hun holder en tale for de ansatte hvor hun forteller de at de er på vei inn i en ny fase. Arnfinn mener de har fått et omdømmeproblem, og hyrer inn motivatoren Gabriel Munthe til å holde en tale for de ansatte. Alle unntatt Juni lar seg imponere av Gabriels nytenkning, og Gabriel overtaler Juni til å ansette ham for å forbedre hotellet. Det er tydelig at det er store forskjeller mellom den konservative Juni og den nytenkende Gabriel. Allikevel kommer de tett på hverandre, og når Arnfinn kort tid senere faller i sjøen og antas omkommet, er det Gabriel som trøster Juni. Det ender med at de deler et kyss. [[Fil:Dansende_Juni.png|thumb|left|Juni lar seg overtale av Gabriel til å personlig være med på det kommende flashmob-eventet, og legger seg i trening. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Juni_i_flashmob.png|thumb|Juni stod i sentrum blant danserne. Foto: TV 2]] Juni får en ide om å arrangere en "flashmob" på hotellet for å skape positiv oppmerksomhet rundt Hotel Cæsar. Ideen fikk hun av Jenny, og hun tror dette kan være et bra markedsføringssunt for hotellet. Gabriel blir kjempeglad for nyheten, og hyrer inn en koreograf. Juni lar seg overtale av Gabriel til å selv delta på flashmoben. Hun begynner å trene, men uheldigvis dukker Thomas Winther opp i forbindelse med den årlige Norship-konferansen som alltid holdes på hotellet. Han liker ikke ideen om flashmob, og truer med å flytte konferansen til et annet hotell dersom hun ikke tar seg sammen. Gabriel forsøker å få på plass det formelle med kontrakten til Thomas, men til slutt må Juni overta. Hun avlyser flashmoben til Gabriels skuffelse, men så fort Thomas har underskrevet kontrakten og forlatt hotellet, gjennomfører hun flashmob-eventet allikevel. Gabriel blir så glad at han kysser henne nok en gang. Etter dette regnes de som et par. [[Fil:Juni+Gabriel_i_skog.png|thumb|left|Juni og Gabriel går seg bort i skogen, men får snakket ut. Foto: TV 2]] Junis forhold til Gabriel får imidlertid en stor belastning når hun oppdager at han nettopp har spandert 50 000 på en brystforstørrende operasjon som "fødselsdagsgave" til sin angivelige eks, Madeleine. Hun kan ikke skjønne noe annet enn at han stadig må ha følelser for Madeleine, og slår opp med ham. Gabriel gjør alt for å gjenopprette forholdet og henger seg på da Juni skal på en konferanse. I drosjen på vei dit sitter Gabriel med sin GPS og prøver å overstyre sjåførens veivalg, og til slutt blir Juni så frustrert at hun forlater drosjen for å gå det lille stykket hun mener det er igjen. Gabriel kommer også etter henne. Resultatet er at de begge går seg bort i skogen, men før de finner tilbake til folk, får de heldigvis snakket ut og blir sammen igjen. Under den årvisse Norship-konferansen blir Gabriel imidlertid spurt om å få noen spesielle gjester inn på rommet til oligarken Pjotr Fadejev, og han geleider dem inn gjennom personalinngangen, selv om han raskt forstår at det er snakk om prostituerte. Dessverre tar en skjult fotograf bilder av horene på vei inn på hotellet, og dagen etter har avisen Extra et oppslag om "Bordell Cæsar". Juni erklærer at hun kommer til å si opp den som slapp de prostituerte inn, for å statuere et eksempel. Da Gabriel til sist må tilstå at det var han, holder Juni fast ved det hun sa og avskjediger ham fra stillingen på Cæsar, men hun håper likevel å kunne fortsette sitt forhold til ham privat. Hun vil tilby ham å flytte inn til henne i Toppetasjen. Imidertid sier Gabriel at han ikke klarer seg uten å kunne inspirere folk, og forlater Hotel Cæsar. En tilsynelatende mer lykkelig utvikling i familien er at Junis nevø Georg Anker-Hansen jr. ("Goggen") kommer hjem etter studier i USA. Juni kommer til at Goggen er den opplagte kronprinsen i konsernet, og vil gi ham en stilling som trainee, noe han etter betenking godtar. Med seg hjem fra USA har han venninnen Amanda Delaroche, som han har fått sterke følelser for. Juni lar seg også sjarmere av denne unge kvinnen, og lar både henne og Goggen bo i toppetasjen. Goggen skal til å fri til henne da Storm og Juni finner ut at hun er datteren til en viss Farah Martins, en kvinne Jens August en gang (før serien) gjorde gravid, og som siden dukket opp på hotellet og forlangte penger til abort. Men noen abort tok hun tydeligvis aldri, og resultatet ble Amanda, som nå har forsøkt å åle seg inn i familien på falske premisser. Goggen blir sjokkert over at han har vært tiltrukket av sin egen halvsøster, og Juni vil heller ikke ha noe mer med Amanda å gjøre. Hun skriver ut en sjekk på to millioner som hun skal få for å aldri mer å vise seg på Hotel Cæsar, og kaster henne ut av toppetasjen. Imidlertid gjør Juni en feil ved å gi Amanda penger. Amanda oppdager at Birte Lillevik nettopp har arvet Cæsar-aksjer fra den antatt avdøde Arnfinn Lycke, og med litt manupulasjon klarer hun å overtale "Bitten" til å selge henne en aksjepost. Før Juni vet ordet av det, har Amanda freidig plassert seg i hennes egen stol på kontoret: Nå er hun blitt aksjonær, og Juni må innse at hun vil få se mye til sin nyoppdagede niese fremover. Over de neste få månedene kommer imidlertid Juni til å sette større pris på Amanda, som på mange måter gjør en kjempeinnsats for hotellet, og sikrer visse forretningsmuligheter der "kronprinsen" Goggen hadde mislykket. Thomas Winther sjekker inn på hotellet igjen, han besøker Juni og hun får vite at han har mistet sin kone og har blitt enkemann. Hun har medfølelse med Thomas og inviterer ham til å bo i toppetasjen under hans opphold i Oslo. Han lager middag til henne som takk og samtidig møter Juni en gjest som er svært interessert i hotellets historie, Ove Herman Øire. Juni ser på Thomas Winther kun som en god venn, men Thomas utvikler følelser for henne. Han bestemmer seg for å fortelle henne om forelskelsen da han tror Juni har de samme følelsene for han etter en misforståelse med både Juni og Eva. Samtidig som Thomas er i full ekstase, blir Juni stadig mer fascinert og begeistret for Ove Øire. Thomas reiser helt til Stockholm for å reparere Junis klokke. Da Thomas har reist, havner Juni til sengs med Ove etter en middag i Toppetasjen. Neste morgen våkner Juni til en tom leilighet og leter etter sin elsker rundt på hotellet. Hun får nå vite av Eva at Thomas har følelser for henne. Nå må hun få Ove ut av Toppetasjen før Thomas ankommer hotellet igjen. Juni kommer hjem og oppdager at Ove ligger naken på kjøkkengulvet hennes. Han er død og har hjertemedisiner rundt seg på gulvet. Hun får panikk, og samtidig kommer Thomas opp heisen for å fortelle at han har blitt forelsket i henne. Thomas kommer med en kjærlighetserklæring til Juni, samtidig som hun henviser ham til kjøkkenet. Thomas oppdager mannen og mener det er et hjerteinfarkt. Han er i full gang med å ringe ambulanse da Juni stopper ham, siden hun ser for seg skandaleoppslag av typen "Død naken mann på kjøkkengulvet til Juni Anker-Hansen". For Thomas fremstiller Juni Ove som en familievenn som var på overnatting i Toppetasjen. De blir enige om å flytte liket ned til rommet hans og finner en gammel rullestol til å frakte ham med. Det oppstår uforutsette problemer på veien, rullestolen streiker, liket ramler av og Juni har glemt at hotellkorridorene er kameraovervåket. [[Fil:Juni-sjokkert.png|thumb|left|Mens Juni og Thomas Winther holder på å flytte på liket av Ove Øire, husker hun brått at korridorene er kameraovervåket. Foto: TV 2]]Juni haster ned på lobbykontoret, mens Thomas prøver å få liket inn på rommet Ove hadde. Da hun kommer ned på kontoret, sletter hun opptaket og tror faren er over. Det kommer en stuepike for å rengjøre rommet til Ove, og Thomas er sekunder fra å bli oppdaget av henne, men han får tidsnok plassert liket på gulvet og kommer seg ut av rommet. Krisen synes dermed å være avverget, og Juni forteller siden politiet at Ove Øire må ha dødd av hjertesvikt; hun underslår sin egen erotiske kontakt med ham og det faktum at han egentlig døde i toppetasjen. Hva Thomas Winther angår, avviser Juni hans amorøse tilnærmelser, gir ham en hund som kan holde ham med selskap etter konens død og sender ham vekk. I månedene som følger, blir Juni opptatt av å sikre en tomt som er blitt ledig nær hotellet; i særdeleshet vil hun ikke at erkekonkurrenten Rasmus Mohn skal snappe den. Sammen med Goggen og Amanda utvikler Juni konseptet om et miljøvennlig "plusshotell" som kan oppføres på tomten, og de får positive signaler fra kommunen. Juni gir Goggen mye av æren for det tilsynelatende gjennombruddet, og begynner for alvor å utvikle ham som Cæsars kronprins. Hun vil at han skal ha stillingen som konsernsjef nå som familiebedriften endelig blir et konsern igjen. Omtrent samtidig viser nye blodprøver at Goggen likevel ikke er sønn av Jens August slik det alltid er blitt antatt, men av Rolv Espevoll. Det viser seg at Astrid forfalsket farskapstesten fordi hun mente gutten ville ha det bedre som en Anker-Hansen. Goggen selv tar ikke dette så tungt, siden han aldri hadde noe særlig varmt forhold til Jens August og dessuten nå kan bli sammen med Amanda, siden hun likevel ikke er hans halvsøster. Foran en sjokkert Juni, men med blikket rettet mot Amanda, avslører Goggen sitt sanne farskap og avviser konsernsjefstillingen Juni ville gi ham. Goggen regner seg nemlig ikke som en Anker-Hansen lenger. Dessverre for Goggen vil Amanda fremdeles ikke gå inn i noe forhold med ham, selv om de ikke er i slekt. Den deprimerte Goggen finner etter litt betenkning ut at han vil ha konsernsjefstillingen likevel, og blir sjokkert da han finner ut at Juni har gitt den til Amanda. Juni gjorde det hun gjorde fordi Goggen ettertrykkelig sa denne posisjonen fra seg, men Goggen føler seg plutselig ytterligere fremmedgjort fra familien Anker-Hansen. Juni forsikrer at hun aldri ville vende ham ryggen og oppretter et fond for ham, men der Goggen viser stadig sterkere tegn på å være mentalt forstyrret, tolker han alt i verste mening. Han mener Juni bare prøver å kjøpe seg fri fra dårlig samvittighet etter å ha "forstøtt" ham. Juni forsøker å sende Goggen forskjellige signaler om at hun fortsatt regner ham som en del av familien, som å gi ham noen familiebilder, men da hun er gått, ville han ha kastet dem om ikke Ninni hadde protestert. Juni virker lite klar over hvor tilsidesatt Goggen føler seg; bak hennes rygg går han faktisk til hennes gamle fiende og konkurrent Rasmus Mohn og tilbyr sine tjenester. Ninni frykter at han helt skal ødelegge sitt forhold til familien Anker-Hansen og går selv til Mohn og tilbyr ham sine tjenester, hvis han bare vil holde seg langt unna Goggen. Mohn lar Ninni forføre byråden Nils Håkenaasen og ta opp en hemmelig sexvideo han kan presse ham med. Dermed får Juni snart høre at kommunen brått og uforklarlig har besluttet å gi den ledige tomten til Mohn isteden, og ikke bare det: Siden den er for liten for hans og Oslos behov, har Håkenaasen sørget for vedtak om at kommunen skal ekspropriere også Cæsars tomt, rive hotellet og overlate det hele til Mohn. Sammen med Amanda kaster Juni seg inn i kampen for å få omgjort vedtaket og berge Hotel Cæsar. Eva kommer imidlertid snart til at dette er nytteløst; hun vil heller dra nytte av den enorme ersatningssummen de vil få, og oppføre et splitter nytt hotell på Hukodden der det er en ledig tomt. Juni føler at Eva delvis faller henne i ryggen, og innskjerper overfor Amanda som konsernsjef at de ikke skal gi opp. Eva blir frustrert da Amanda ikke vil være med på å prøve å sikre Hukodden-tomten, og hun røper noe Juni hadde fortalt henne i fortrolighet: Da Farah Martins gikk gravid med Amanda og besøkte Cæsar mange år tidligere, bad hun Juni om å levere et brev til Jens August der Farah forklarte situasjonen. Imidlertid valgte Juni å ikke levere brevet. Amanda blir rasende på Juni og holder henne ansvarlig for at hun måtte vokse opp uten kontakt med faren sin. Til Junis forskrekkelse gir Amanda brått blaffen i å redde Hotel Cæsar. Tvert imot stiller hun seg sammen med Eva og presser Juni til å skrive under papirer om at de godtar erstatningsbeløpet fra kommunen. Dermed oppgir hun også kampen for å redde hotellet. Alt vender seg da Juni like før jul blir klar over at Ninni skaffet Mohn en sex-video han kunne bruke til å presse byråden med: Pelle har overhørt Ninnis samtale med sin eks-kjæreste, som forlot henne nettopp på grunn av det hun gjorde, og Pelle klarer ikke lenge å holde Ninnis hemmelighet unna Juni. Under julefeiringen i toppetasjen i 2015 erklærer derfor Juni at hotellet er reddet. Hun regner med å få omstøtt kommunens vedtak ved å bevise at byråden var utsatt for utpressing. Imidlertid kommer Amanda til henne med en minnepenn der hun har lagt inn et opptak fra et overvåkningskamera: Det er Juni selv og Thomas Winther som driver og kjører liket av Ove Øire rundt i korridorene i en rullestol. Juni hadde tidligere forsøkt å slette opptaket, men glemte å tømme "søppelkassen" på serveren, og der oppdaget Amanda tilfeldigvis det inkriminerende opptaket. Amanda er oppsatt på å gjennomføre prosjektet med "plusshotellet" på Hukodden, og forlanger at Juni går med på å selge Hotel Cæsar for å få råd til tomten og nybygget. Samtidig vil hun hevne seg på sin tante som underslo brevet den gravide Farah Martins hadde skrevet til Jens August, og dermed etter Amandas mening ødela hennes sjanse til å få vokse opp sammen med sin far. Juni skal straffes ved å måtte selge hotellet hun elsker så høyt. Hvis hun nekter, sender Amanda opptaket til mediene. Minutter senere krasjer imidlertid den mentalt forstyrrede Goggen sitt småfly inn i toppetasjen og tar ni mennesker med seg i døden. Seks måneder senere er Juni fortsatt under rehabilitering. Trivia I en reklame fra 2012, som viste utvalgte karakterers "alter ego" heller enn deres vanlige selv, ble den "alternative" Juni vist som en frossen tigger. Se Dobbeltgjengerne. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer Kategori:Resepsjonister Kategori:Hotellsjefer Kategori:Økonomisjefer